


Ballum Smut Book

by osofandoms



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Callum, Come Eating, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Jealous Ben, M/M, Smut, Top Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osofandoms/pseuds/osofandoms
Summary: what it says on the tin.if you dont like then dont read.you can request stuff in the comments and if i like it then i might write it
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Ballum Smut Book

From the moment they left the Albert, Callum knew Ben was upset. He had learnt to read the ticks, the way Ben stood to his full height as he walked a little too faster than Callum.

When they reach the Mitchell house, Ben walks in first, holding the door open for Callum as he snakes inside. Callum flinches slightly when Ben slams the door behind them.

"Ben-" Callum says softly. He knows its useless pleading now.

"So you do remember my name?" Ben cuts in, his fingers unbuttoning his coat as he eyes Callum carefully. "Here's me thinking you had forgotten all about me when you let the guy press up against you."

"Ben, please. I-"

"Letting him touch you, smell you, taste you." Ben spits. He takes his coat off and throws it across the back of one of the chairs.

Ben walks towards Callum, backing him up against the counter, his hands pressed against either side of Callum's hip. "Did his hands feel like mine?" Ben asks.

He brushes his fingers up Callum's chest, snaking his hand around Callum's neck as he strokes his cheek with his thumb.

"I asked you a question." Ben says firmly.

Callum melts into Ben's touch, whimpering as his legs spread apart just enough for Ben to press his own leg against Callum's crotch.

"No." Callum answers.

Ben's eyes grow dark as he runs his thumb across Callum's lip. He moves his other hand from Callum's hip and instead rests it on Callum's belt.

"Is this what you thought about when he was pressed against you?" Ben asks. "Him taking you outside into the ally to give you a quick fuck?"

When Callum doesn't answer, Ben presses his leg further into Callum's crotch, feeling it harden as he applies pressure.

"You're being very stubborn tonight, Callum." Ben says. His fingers moving to unbuckle Callum's belt.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get something to help me teach you what happens when your stubborn." Ben says. "When I get back, I want you waiting for me. Okay?" He asks.

Callum nods and Ben smiles. He plants a quick kiss to Callum's lips before heading upstairs.

When Ben arrives back to the kitchen, Callum is exactly where Ben expected him to be. Callum is bent of the table, trousers around his ankles, waiting for his Ben.

Ben whistles as he rounds the table, running his hand across Ben's arse cheeks. "Aren't you gorgeous!" He says. "I almost feel guilty." Ben admits. "But we both know this is what you deserve. Don't we?"

Callum nods.

"Use your words, baby." Ben says softly as he places both hands on Callum's arse and begins to massage and squeeze his cheeks.

"Yes." Callum stutters out. "This is what I deserve."

Ben plants a small kiss to Callum's arse cheek, "Good boy." He whispers.

Ben stands back and unzips his trousers, pulling them down in one swift motion and kicking them out of the way.

"At least you kept this in." Ben says, pulling Callum's cheeks apart to reveal the black plug lodged in Callum's hole.

Ben twists it and earns a small moan from Callum in the process.

"You like that?" Ben asks, tugging at the plug again.

Callum moans a little loader this time. "Yes." He says.

"I bet you would have loved for that bloke to have discovered this wouldn't you?" Ben asks, his fingers still twisting the plug.

"Have him push you against the wall and pull this out so he could see all my cum drip down your legs?" Ben says as he pulls the plug out slowly and then pushes it back in.

"Ben!" Callum winces.

"Don't tell me you want me to be gentle, Callum. I doubt that bloke would have been gentle." He says, pulling the plug out and slipping his finger into Callum's stretched hole.

Ben withdraws his finger which is now coated in his own cum from their earlier round of sex. He pushes the plug back in as he moves round the table to Callum's face.

"Want a taste?" Ben asks.

Callum opens his mouth and Ben pushes his finger in. Callum immediately begins sucking the cum from Ben's finger.

"Such a good boy." Ben says once Callum has cleaned his finger.

He moves back towards Callum's arse and removes the plug, Callum whines at the sudden emptiness.

Ben eyes up Callum's gaping hole, watching in amazement as it searches desperately for something to clench onto. Ben leans forward, blowing onto the ring of muscle, watching Callum squirm against the table.

"How did the plug feel?" Ben asks as he stretches his arm towards the counter top and retrieves a dildo from it. It's of a similar size to Ben's own dick and so he knows Callum can handle it.

"It was good." Callum says.

Ben pushes the tip of the dildo into Callum's waiting hole. "Go on." He says.

"Felt full." Callum huffs out. "Oh God!" He whines when Ben pushes it in deeper.

Callum tries to push his arse against the dildo in an attempt to fuck himself on it but Ben stops him.

Ben takes the dildo out of Callum and rests it on the table next to him.

Ben lines himself up with Callum and pushes the tip inside. Callum is looser than he would like him to be but that's the effects of using such a large plug.

Callum relaxes underneath Ben as the familiar warmth of Ben's cock continues to penetrate him.

"Are you imagining I'm the guy from the club?" Ben asks, pushes himself further into Callum before pulling out to just the tip.

His cock is coated in his own cum from earlier and he's never been so turned on.

"No." Callum says sternly.

Ben sinks back inside, faster this time. "Imagining how that other guys dick would feel being slathered in my cum as he fucks you?"

"No." Callum repeats. "No- AH!- No, only you." Callum pants out. "Only you, Ben."

Ben slams inside Callum, the table creaking at the force. "Is this what you want? Huh? Someone fucking you like a piece of meat?"

He tries to speak, but his tongue is too thick for words. He nods, once, then Ben’s cock slides out to the head and slams back inside. Callum cries out, the sound choked and full of surprise.

"Ben, please!" He cries.

"Please what?" Ben snaps, lowering his head to Callum's neck so he can whisper in his ear. "Tell me, is this what you like? Being spread across the table we eat off, letting me fuck you?"

Callum inhales sharply as Ben's hips snap up, burying his cock to the hilt. It hurts in that torturously sweet kind of way that Callum loves. Pleasure and pain blurring as his body surrenders to overwhelming sensation.

Ben continues his thrusts, the pace is hard and fast and Callum is quivering under him. "Oh, fuck!" Callum pants, his hands are stretched out as he grips the table for leverage.

Callum's entire body jolts forward as Ben angles his hips slightly and hits the spot deep inside that sends Callum into a wailing mess.

"Oh God. Ben-" He grunts. "Do that again!" He begs.

So Ben does. He thrusts against Callum, his hips angled upwards. He feels Callum begin to clench down on his cock and he knows he's enjoying this far too much.

Ben slows his movements, placing one hand on Callum's waist to steady him as he pushes one of his fingers into Callum alongside his cock.

"Ben?" Callum asks, straining his neck to see what his boyfriend is doing.

"You know the rules, Callum." Ben says softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Callum's head.

Callum doesn't say anything in response. He lies there as Ben pulls his cock out of Callum and picks the dildo up from the side of him. He begins teasing it against Callum's hole.

"This is what happens when you let other men think they have a chance with you." Ben says, pressing the dildo further into Callum. "When you let them think they can fuck you like I do." 

"I'm sorry." Callum whimpers as the dildo grazes against his prostate causing him to gasp louder than Ben would like.

"I know you are baby, I know you didn't mean for it to happen." Ben continues to work the dildo into Callum, thrusting it slowly, making sure to drag it across his prostate as he does.

"You thought you could be greedy." Ben states, speeding up the pace as he continues to fuck Callum with the dildo. "You thought you could have a taste of two cocks didn't you?"

Ben continues to work the dildo into Callum's hole as he presses his finger in along side of it.

Callum's breath hitches at the sudden intrusion.

"If it was two dicks that you wanted, all you had to do was ask." Ben says, pressing a second finger into Callum.

Callum's body shudders as Ben continues to work him open, adding a third finger.

"I think your stretched open enough now." Ben says, withdrawing his fingers. "We don't want to make it too easy for you, do we?"

Ben pushes the dildo all the way into Callum, holding it in place as he lines himself back up, the tip of his dick resting against Callum's newly stretched hole.

Slowly, Ben pushes into Callum. He moans at the sudden tightness that clamps around his cock.

Callum's knuckles turn white as he grips the table harder, biting his lip so as to not scream.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Ben asks. "Want to feel two dicks inside you, filling you up, pounding you until you're screaming for it to stop.

Callum's muscles quiver and squeeze around Ben's dick. He pushes his arse back against Ben signalling for him to move.

"Oh, you want me to keep going?" Ben asks, his voice low as he slowly pulls his dick out and pushes it back in, the friction from the dildo making him hiss.

"Yes." Callum squeals.

Ben has always been good with his hands and Callum certainly didn't complain.

Ben manages to thrust the dildo in rhythm with his own cock so that Callum is constantly having his prostate stabbed by something.

"What would that guy think now huh?" Ben grunts. "If he could see you impaled on both of my dicks?"

Ben presses into Callum harder, urging him to answer him.

Callum's entire body shudders and Ben continues to fuck him with both the dildo and his cock.

"Does the thought of him watching turn you on?" Ben teases.

He pushes the dildo all the way into Callum, bottoming it out. He presses his thumb to the base of it, holding it in place and he thrusts faster and harder into Callum.

"You want someone to watch you as you get split open by me?" He moans.

Callum tries to press back against Ben to try get more friction but Ben places his hand on his hip, stopping him.

"Oh no baby, you don't get to move a muscle." Ben fucks Callum hard as he digs his nails into Callum's hip.

Callum groans helplessly. He is filled to burst, his cock leaking beneath him. He makes the mistake of reaching his hand down to try and stroke it but Ben slaps it away.

"No touching." Ben says, his hips snapping against Callum with force.

"Please, Ben. I need to-" Callum cries as the everything becomes too much. His cock straining from the lack of attention.

Ben laughs and the vibrations cause Callum to press deeper into the table. "If you want to come, you're going to come from me fucking you." Ben says.

Callum's body tenses up. "Ben, I can't. Please-"

"You can't what?" Ben asks, removing his thumb from the dildo and working back up the rough rhythm from earlier.

"You can't come from having two of my dicks inside you?" Ben mocks. "Is that too degrading for you?" Ben says, his pace never slowing as he continues to pound into Callum.

Callum moans hungrily, the dirty talk beginning to take its toll on him.

Picking up his pace, Ben slides deeper into Callum, grunting as he curls his fingers into Callum's hip, pulling him down further onto his cock.

"Ben!" Callum moans as Ben continues with the fast pace.

Ben bites his lip, muffling a groan. "Been so long since I had you like this." He whimpers.

Callum's hips begin to thrust back uncoordinated. Ben squeezes his arse cheek for praise.

"Oh god, yes!" Callum squeals when Ben begins to hit his prostate over and over again. "Fuck, Ben. I'm- God you feel so good." He groans.

"Fuck. Oh, fuck." Ben slurs. "This is what you wanted, what you deserved. Having me fuck a new load into you."

Callum's thighs begin to shake, his head falling against the table. "Ben, I'm gonna-" A loud groan escapes his lips. "Don't stop, oh god, oh god." He groans. "Keep fucking me please, Ben, don't stop."

Callum's hands move to the edge of the table once more and he tightens his fists as he grips it for stability. "Ben, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" He cries out.

Rolling his head back, Ben grins. "Good."

Suddenly, Callum can't hold back any longer and his hips rock back up against Ben unsteadily and he cums. Streaks of hot white cum coating the floor.

Ben doesn't stop. He continued to fuck into Callum, moaning and writhing as Callum's muscles tighten around his cock.

"You think just because you came I'm done with you?" Ben shouts. "I'm going to keep you like this all night until you remember who I am."

Callum trembles underneath Ben. The overstimulation stops his cock from softening.

Ben lets out a low, masculine, breathless moan as his entire body jerks forward. "Callum! Oh god, yes! That's it take it, take both of my cocks like the good boy you are." Ben shouts.

"I'm your good boy." Callum says weakly, "Only yours."

"That's right baby." Ben continues to pound into Callum, his hips stuttering as be grows close to his own release.

"I love when you fill me up, making me yours, ruining me forever." Callum grunts.

Ben holds his Callum's hips in place, his balls slapping against Callum's skin.

Ben pulls the dildo out of Callum and slams back in, thrusting and groaning as he empties himself inside of Callum.

"Fuck, fuck, oh God, I can feel you, Ben!" Callum moans, his own cock twitching beneath him as two more streaks of cum shoot across the floor.

Callum's muscles squeeze around Ben, as his movements slow to an eventual stop. Ben collapses onto Callum's back and Callum can feel Ben's cock pulsating inside of him as they try to catch their breaths.

Eventually, Ben pulls out, reaching for the plug as he pushes it back into Callum, locking his seed inside of him.

Callum whines at the loss of Ben's cock, leaning up from the table and kicking his jeans from around his ankles.

Ben drops to his knees, his fingers reaching towards where Callum shot his load. He runs his fingers across it, scooping up most of it before standing back to his feet.

Callum smiles, his cheeks red and flustered. Ben puts his fingers in his mouth, wiping the cum on his tongue before sticking it out to show Callum.

Callum leans down, pressing his lips to Ben's, their tongue sliding against each other as he tastes himself on Ben's lips.

When they break apart, Ben's cock is already growing from the mess they made in the kitchen.

"You taste good, baby." He whispers, running his fingers through Callum's hair.

Callum kisses him again, feeling his own cock try and harden once more.

"Thank you." Callum whispers in Ben's ear. "That was exactly how I imagined."

Ben chuckles, "There's plenty more where that came from." Ben says, brushing his fingers along Callum's spent cock. His other hand snaking round the back to feel the plug in Callum's arse.

"What do you say we go upstairs and I can eat you out, get you all nice and fresh for morning." Ben says.

Callum practically jumps on the spot, grabbing the dildo from the table and pulling Ben towards the stairs.

They were in for a long night.


End file.
